La vida de los otros
by Griffinstiltskin
Summary: Harry ha recibido la peor de las noticias que a uno le han podido dar. Ahora ha tomado una decisión, y esa decisión implica una sola cosa: dejarlo todo y a todos.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

**Nota del autor:**_ intento de Long-fic, primer aviso._

* * *

**Prólogo**

El joven bajó la nota. Miró al frente y cerró los ojos mientras se lamentaba por algo, mientras evitaba, a toda costa, derramar lágrimas. Ya había derramado muchas, no quería hacerlo otra vez, no quería hacerlo por ella, por su hermana. Porque Ginny sabía que él era valiente, que siempre lo había sido. Ahora no era momento de mostrar debilidad. Donde quiera que Ginny estuviese ahora, quería que contemplase a su hermano con orgullo. Llegado el momento, ya habría ocasión de llorar sobre una tumba vacía.

Y es que el cuerpo de Ginny no había aparecido.

―¿Quién más lo sabe?

―Sólo algunos miembros de la Orden, no todos. ¿Lo anunciamos?

―¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Y que él lo descubra?

―Merece saberlo. En fin, Ginny era su novia.

Fred Weasley miró seriamente a su mejor amigo, Lee Jordan. Su hermano gemelo, George Weasley, contemplaba la escena.

―¿Es que no lo entiendes? Si Harry descubre que Ginny está muerta… Será el fin.

―Eso no lo sabes. ¿Y si quiere cobrarse venganza por su muerte?

―¿La misma venganza que se cobró por Dumbledor? ¿La misma que se ha cobrado por Sirius? ¡¿Por sus padres?!

―No hace falta gritar, Fred ―avisó George.

―Estamos en la cuerda floja, ¿lo entendéis? Si Harry supiese ahora mismo que su novia ha sido asesinada, sería el fin. Lo dejaría todo, se sumiría en la más absoluta tristeza… Y todos estaríamos muertos. No haremos ningún anuncio, nos limitaremos a decir las demás muerte ―se dirigió su hermano ―. ¿Ron sabe esto?

―Por alguna razón que aún no nos ha explicado, está con Bill, en El Refugio. Él ya se lo habrá contado.

―Ron volverá con él. Debemos asegurarnos de que no se lo diga a Harry.

―Tranquilo, él también comprende la gravedad de la situación. No se lo dirá.

―Perfecto. Lee, ya puedes empezar.

Lee Jordan miró a sus amigos. Se puso los auriculares y comenzó a hablar.

―Oyentes, les traemos una nueva lista con las muertes de esta semana. No hay más noticias respecto a Harry Potter, pero seguiremos atentos.

Uno a uno, Lee comenzó a decir las muertes que se habían producido. La difunta Ginny Weasley no estaba entre los mencionados.

* * *

Harry soltó la radio. Nada, por suerte. Lamentaba una a una las muertes producidas, diciéndose a sí mismo que a cada momento estaba más cerca de conseguirlo, de destruir todos los Horrocruxes y de derrotar a Voldemort, pero una parte de él se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría si oyese el nombre de los señores Weasley, de Ron, de cualquier otro amigo o amiga… o de Ginny.

No pensó en ello. Lo que importaba es que nadie allegado hubiese muerto.

―¿Estás bien? ―Hermione había entrado en la tienda.

―Sí.

―¿Han dicho algo? ¿Alguien conocido? ―su voz se quebró levemente.

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla. Sabía que Hermione había estado llorando cada día, a solas, desde que Ron se fue. Si Harry no sabía cómo reaccionaría por el hecho de descubrir que Ginny hubiese muerto, no quería imaginarse qué haría Hermione si ahora mismo le dijesen que Ron ha sido hallado muerto. Probablemente sentiría morir.

Ron… Prefería no pensar mucho en Ron, pero todos los días lo hacía. Se giró a un lado y trató de dormir. Últimamente, no había mucho que hacer.

Abrió el Mapa del Merodeador y lo contempló. No vio a Ginny por ninguna parte.

* * *

Se dispusieron a acceder por el cuadro de Ariana Dumbledore, pero Ron detuvo a Harry en el último segundo.

―Espera, hay algo que debes saber.

―¿Qué ocurre, Ron? ―preguntó Harry. Miró a Hermione y a Neville por igual, pero los dos bajaron la mirada. Todos sabían algo que Harry desconocía.

―Es Ginny.

―¿Le ha pasado algo? ―quiso saber Harry, alarmado.

―Ocurrió hace unos meses, pero no quisieron decirte nada porque… bueno, porque sabían que eso te destrozaría y lo dejarías todo. Y supondría el fin para nosotros.

―Ron… ¿De qué estás hablando? ―Harry temblaba de arriba abajo.

―Ginny fue secuestrada… y asesinada.

Aquello fue el golpe más duro que alguna vez pudiesen haberle dado a Harry Potter. Se quedó estático un momento, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

―Harry, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Hermione, aunque se sintió idiota al hacer esa pregunta.

―Tenemos que llegar al Castillo ―contestó Harry, con voz monocorde. Los tres amigos no dijeron nada. Uno a uno, se metieron en el cuadro, quedando sólo Harry ―. Id vosotros, ahora os alcanzo.

Ron le miró un momento, pero no dijo nada, simplemente afirmó con la cabeza y se adentró en la apertura. Harry, ya sólo, apoyó una mano sobre la chimenea, se llevó la otra a la boca para taparla y comenzó a llorar.

―¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Aberforth Dumbledore seguía en la habitación.

―¿Perdón? ―se enjugó las lágrimas, aunque no le importaba que le viesen llorar. Ya no.

―¿Te vas a ir? ¿Te darás la vuelta, dejarás que tus amigos luchen y mueran esta noche? ¿O entrarás ahí, con la firme idea de acabar con ese malnacido?

Harry se secó las últimas lágrimas y miró seriamente a ese hombre, a aquel que le recordaba a Albus Dumbledore, aquel hombre que le había guiado casi como un títere durante años.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en el cuadro.

* * *

Y ya está. Así era como todo acababa, como todo debía acabar. Caminaba por uno de los puentes que conectaba el Castillo con los terrenos. Tenía muchos destrozos, pero aún se podía caminar. Sólo había restos de escombros, estatuas y algún que otro cadáver de un gigante. Simplemente tuvo que ir esquivando obstáculos.

―Entonces, ¿te vas?

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Ron, que le miraba. Asintió con la cabeza.

―Sí, Ron, me voy. Ginny está muerta, yo… No puedo seguir aquí. Todo ha acabado. El mundo mágico está a salvo, ya no hay Señores Tenebrosos. No pasará nada porque también pierdan a su héroe.

―¿Y qué harás?

Harry caminó hasta Ron y, en vez de decirle algo, simplemente le abrazó.

―Adiós, amigo, adiós. Jamás te olvidaré.

Y dicho esto, se separó de él y se dio la vuelta, abandonándole a él, a todos aquellos a los que había conocido desde que abrió aquella carta cuando tenía sólo once años y su vida cambió por completo. Abandonaba Hogwarts y el mundo mágico. Para siempre.


	2. 19 años después

**1**

**19 años después**

La campana de la puerta anunció la entrada de un nuevo cliente.

―Entonces, ¿puedo elegir lo que yo quiera? ―la niña de pelo castaño y rizado preguntó indecisa a su padre.

―Lo que tú quieras ―el padre, un hombre alto y pelirrojo, con una frondosa barba como signo distintivo, sonreía. De su mano llevaba hasta hace un momento a un niño, también pelirrojo, que ya se dedicaba a hojear los estantes de la tienda ―. ¡Hugo, quien rompe, paga! ¡Y no quiero pagar más de la cuenta!

―La verdad, papá, preferiría un libro ―objetó la joven Rose Weasley.

―Ya tienes muchos libros, Rose. Una habitación estanterías llenas. Y tu madre ya te está comprando uno, aparte de todos los libros para este año. Este es un regalo por tu ingreso en el colegio. Así que dime, ¿qué quieres?

Rose dio un paseo por la tienda mientras se decidía qué coger. Ron, por su parte, se acercó al mostrador, donde su hermano rellenaba un pergamino.

―Hola, George.

―Hola, Ron. ¿Eligiendo un regalo para Rose? ―George no levantó la mirada del pergamino. Estaba con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Por lo visto, aquello era lo más aburrido del mundo.

―Sí, por su ingreso en el colegio. ¿Qué haces?

―Inventario. Se supone que es tarea de Verity, pero está enferma.

Verity llevaba enferma una semana, y todos le habían dicho a George que contratase a un ayudante, pero el joven Weasley se negaba… y las tareas ya le desbordaban.

―Papá, papá, quiero esto ―Hugo había llegado corriendo, zarandeando una varita de pega que pronto se transformó en una gallina de goma.

Ron, por su parte, alzó a su hijo pequeño y lo sentó en el mostrador, justo sobre el pergamino de George, quien lo tuvo que apartar a duras penas.

―Ay, hijo mío ―se quejó mientras sonreía ―. Por supuesto que no. Ya te he dicho que hemos venido para comprarle algo a tu hermana, el año que viene tendrás tu oportunidad.

Hugo Weasley hizo un mohín.

―De hecho, tendrás que pagarlo. Ya ha sido usado, así que… ―confesó George.

Ron se le quedó mirando.

―¿Es una broma? ¿No tienes algún hechizo que impida que se transformen? ¿A cuántos padres has timado ya?

―Sólo a los muy idiotas. Y ahora, págame. Diez sickles.

Ron se quejó por lo bajo, pero soltó el dinero. Al instante, Hermione, su mujer, entró por la puerta, cargada de paquetes envueltos.

―Ron, ¿por qué tardáis tanto? Esto pesa mucho, ¿sabes? En fin, ¿te quedas con Hugo en Florean? Sólo nos queda la varita.

―Claro, en cuanto Rose vuelva de…

―Ya está, quiero esto.

Llevaba en la mano dos cosas, una poción de amor y un Puff Pigmeo de color rojo. Ron sonrió.

―Eres demasiado joven para esto ―y le quitó la poción ―. Nos llevamos el Puff.

―Serán ocho galeones ―dijo George.

―Eres un ladronzuelo ―confesó Ron mientras soltaba el dinero.

Al rato, los cuatro Weasley se encontraban reunidos en la heladería de Fortescue, degustando cada uno un helado. Estaban rodeados de paquetes. Rose daba de comer a su Puff, después de haber obtenido ya su varita.

―Rose, cariño, ¿te llevas a tu hermano a la tienda de artículos de quidditch?

La joven asintió y se llevó a su hermano.

―¿Qué te ocurre? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Hoy me he acordado de Harry. ¿En el Ministerio no sabéis de él?

Ron rió, pero de tal forma que casi se atraganta con un trozo de chocolate.

―Los aurores no nos dedicamos al seguimiento de personas inocentes, Hermione. Y aunque lo hiciésemos… Harry es listo, seguramente se aplicaría un hechizo indetectable.

―Ya… Me lo imagino. Es sólo que… ya han pasado más de diecinueve años. ¿No crees que debería sentir algo de nostalgia? En fin, nos abandonó a todos.

―Perdió a Ginny, Hermione. Perdió a la persona a la que amaba. Ese fue el golpe más duro que pudo recibir. Y no podemos olvidar que se lo ocultamos hasta el último momento.

Hermione no dijo nada más. Apuraron los helados y recogieron todo, con dirección a la tienda de artículos de quidditch para ir a por sus hijos.

A la mañana siguiente, tras despedirse de su hija, Ron caminaba por uno de los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia, ataviado con su túnica de trabajo de auror.

―Ron, menos mal que ya estás aquí. Ha ocurrido algo.

―¿Qué pasa, Lewis? ―quiso saber Ron.

―Una notificación de la sección de desaparecidos.

Ron se estremeció de arriba abajo. ¿Desaparecidos? No recordaba a nadie que hubiese desaparecido durante la guerra, pero una parte de su mente pensaba en Ginny. Su cuerpo jamás había aparecido.

―¿Y qué dice?

―Dice que tu hermana ha sido encontrada, con vida.

* * *

Caminaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo de San Mungo. Habían llevado a Ginny a la sala Janus Thickey. Ya de por sí aquello le decía una cosa, que Ginny había sufrido daños mentales.

Tras entrar en la sala, comprobó que su familia y Hermione ya habían llegado. Su mujer le abrazó.

―¿Cómo está?

Miró hacia la cama. Lo que vio le estremeció, pero también le dejó destrozado. Ginny estaba muy desmejorada, casi en los huesos. Estaba blanca y tenía el pelo entrecano.

―Los sanadores dicen que podrá recuperar la memoria, pero que necesitará estímulos ―comentó su madre.

―¿Estímulos?

Todos pensaron en lo mismo, pero nadie dijo nada. El mejor estímulo era una persona que no estaba en ese momento.

Por la noche, Ron y Hermione estaban en la habitación de su casa, deshaciendo la cama para poder irse a dormir.

―Creo que deberíamos buscarle. Creo que Ginny podría recordarlo todo si ve a Harry y…

―Hermione, tomó una decisión. Debemos respetarla.

―Ron, ella es tu hermana. Y él tu mejor amigo. ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Ron tiró una de las almohadas fuertemente.

―Porque él se fue, ¿vale? Se marchó y nos dejó a todos. Ni siquiera se quedó al funeral de Ginny, simplemente cogió y desapareció. Se fue, fin de la historia.

Se quedó callado un momento mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara.

―A mí tampoco me gustó que se fuese. Pero quiero que vuelva. Y quiero que Ginny termine de volver con nosotros. Y sólo se podrá hacer si Harry regresa.

―Se aseguró de que no le encontrásemos. Se aplicó un hechizo indetectable. Yo lo vi. Esté donde esté… No podremos saberlo ―ninguno dijo nada. Ron cogió la almohada y se dispuso a irse ―. Necesito pensar, dormiré en el sofá.


	3. Pinewood

**2**

**Pinewood**

―Buenos días, señora Lowe.

―Buenos días, señor McIntyre. No se olvide de pasar luego, le he guardado unos pasteles.

―No podría negarme. ¡Hasta luego!

Caminó hasta su vieja camioneta, a la que se subió. La mañana en Pinewood había amanecido nublada, pero sus habitantes no por ello habían decidido quedarse en sus casas. Era un nuevo día y había muchas cosas que hacer.

Llegó hasta la pequeña carpintería, donde trabajaba. Al instante, recibió a su primera clienta del día.

―Buenos días, señora Smith. ¿Viene a por su reloj?

―Así es, señor McIntyre.

Steve McIntyre fue a la trastienda, a por el reloj de cuco de la señora Smith, el cual le entregó.

Tras otros dos relojes, una estantería y dos sillas, Steve echó el cierre. Miró la calle, tomó aire y cogió la camioneta hasta la pastelería de la señora Lowe, donde le esperaban sus deliciosos pasteles de crema. Tras eso, condujo hasta una casa de la colina, a las afueras de Pinewood. Antes de entrar en la casa, tomó una margarita de las muchas que crecían al lado de la verja blanca que lindaba la propiedad y llamó a la puerta.

Una mujer de pelo castaño, largo y liso, abrió. En cuanto le vio, sonrió ampliamente.

―Steve McIntyre, ¿sigues con tus intentos de cortejo?

―Las veces que haga falta, Elizabeth Monroe.

La mujer se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en los labios, a pesar de la espesa barba que McIntyre lucía.

Horas después, Steve se vestía. Elizabeth, Lisa para los amigos, estaba desnuda en la cama, arropada por blancas sábanas.

―¿Ya te vas?

―Debo volver al trabajo. ¿Me guardarás un pastel?

―No puedo prometerte nada.

Steve sonrió y se dio la vuelta para besarla.

―Hasta mañana.

Por la noche, tras cerrar definitivamente la carpintería hasta el día siguiente, Steve volvió a su casa, cerca del puerto de Pinewood. Allí tenía un pequeño barco pesquero, con el que a veces salía a navegar, aunque hacía mucho que no pescaba.

En cuanto entró, supo que algo no estaba bien. La ventana del salón estaba abierta, de modo que por ella se colaba el viento de aquella noche, haciendo bambolear la cortina. Pero eso no era lo más preocupante, no. Lo que de verdad le preocupó, lo que le hizo estremecerse por completo fue aquella pequeña lechuza gris que había sobre la mesita del salón. Una lechuza gris que reconoció al instante.

―Pig…

La lechuza le miró, como si atendiese a ese nombre. Llevaba una nota atada a una de sus patas. Caminó hasta ella y la tomó. Nada más hacerlo, Pig echó el vuelo. Tras ver cómo se iba, abrió la nota. Sólo tenía una dirección.

_Hotel Pennsylvania, habitación 934. 401, 7ª Avenida, Nueva York._

Bajó la nota y se quedó mirando a la ventana. Algo había sucedido, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Pero qué? ¿Habría muerto alguien? No le dijo nada, pero suponía que le avisaría de estas cosas. A decir verdad, así lo habían acordado antes de irse, de mantener un contacto secreto entre los dos. De ahí que, por ejemplo, le mandase fotografías de sus dos hijos nada más nacer.

Y ahora, ¿qué haría? Nunca se habían vuelto a ver, si había ido hasta allí era por una sola razón. Había ocurrido algo, sí. Algo grande, importante.

Se dio una ducha, se cambió de ropa y salió fuera. Aun a pesar de ser de noche, se subió a la camioneta. Estuvo quieto un momento, sin encender el motor. Podría desaparecerse, claro, pero llevaba diecinueve años sin hacerlo. Finalmente, puso el contacto.

――

Dos horas después, estaba frente al Hotel Pennsylvania. Entró en la recepción y subió a la habitación 934. Se le hacía curioso, aquellos números le recordaban algo. Justo antes de llamar, notó que la puerta estaba abierta.

―¿Hola?

―Adelante, te estaba esperando. Sabía que no aguardarías hasta mañana.

Aquella voz… Casi rompió a llorar al oír aquella voz.

―¿Ron? ¿Eres…? ¿Eres tú?

―Sí, amigo, soy yo. ¿Sigues siendo Harry Potter o ahora eres otra persona?

Los dos amigos se abrazaron. Tanto uno como el otro acabaron llorando.

―Me llamo Steve McIntyre.

Ron Weasley bufó.

―Demasiado complicado, ¿no crees? En fin, para mí siempre serás Harry Potter. El chico que se marchó.

Harry no dijo nada.

―Tenía mis razones.

―Tenías amigos. Tenías una familia que te quería, que te acogió en su seno, a pesar de sus dificultades, y te crió como a un hijo. Pero tú te fuiste.

―Ron, sé que es tarde, pero lo siento.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada. Se sentó en un sillón y le miró.

―Sí que has cambiado. ¿Y esa barba?

Harry hizo lo propio en otro sillón.

―Lo mismo puedo decir de ti. ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Tus hijos?

―Todos están bien. Rose ha empezado el colegio este año. Está muy ilusionada. Todos lo estamos.

―¿Por qué estás aquí, Ron? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ron apoyó los hombros sobre sus rodillas y juntó las manos.

―¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí, Harry? ¿Cuál crees que es la razón por la que tu mejor amigo se ha desplazado aquí, hasta los Estados Unidos de América, para verte?

Harry meditó un momento mientras miraba a su amigo, quien esperaba pacientemente. Sólo había una razón para tal cosa, pero era imposible.

―Diría que Ginny, pero…

―Ginny está viva, Harry. La encontraron ayer. La habían secuestrado.

Harry estaba en shock. Ginny… viva.

―¿Pero cómo?

―No lo sabemos. Está amnésica, no recuerda nada, absolutamente nada. Es como si alguien le hubiese borrado toda su vida.

Estuvieron en silencio.

―¿Y qué quieres decirme con ello? ―quiso saber Harry.

Ron esbozó una mirada incrédula.

―¿Cómo que qué quiero decirte? Quiero decirte que hagas la maleta y vuelvas a casa, Harry Potter. Tu novia está amnésica y te necesitamos para que vuelva en sí. Al menos para que yo puedo iniciar una investigación.

Harry se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana.

―¿Eres auror?

―Sí, lo soy. Pero ese no es el caso.

―Yo soy carpintero. Vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado Pinewood, al norte de aquí. Tengo mi propio pesquero, pero no salgo a pescar, simplemente doy paseos con él. Todas las mañanas compro pasteles en la pastelería de la señora Lowe. Y voy a una casa en la colina, cojo una margarita y llamo a la puerta.

―¿Cómo se llama?

―Elizabeth.

Ron se levantó. Tras atusarse un poco la camisa, cogió su chaqueta.

―Está bien. Al menos puedo decir que lo intenté. Trataremos de que Ginny recupere la memoria y vuelva a ser la de antes, solo que nos llevará más tiempo. Eso sí, si algún día vuelve a ser ella, le diremos que tú falleciste en la guerra ―Harry no dijo nada ―. Adiós, Harry. O debería llamarte Steve. Esta es la última vez que mantendremos contacto.

―¿Cómo está ella? ―preguntó antes de que Ron desapareciese.

―Está mal, muy mal. Pero nos tiene a todos para cuidarla y quererla. Eso es lo que importa.

Y dicho esto, se marchó.


	4. Despertar

**3**

**Despertar**

El traslador le llevó de vuelta al Ministerio de Magia, donde en ese momento no había nadie, sólo el encargado. En vez de volver a casa, se dirigió a la Oficina de Aurores. Total, sólo quedaban unas horas para que comenzase el día.

Debía comenzar una investigación por la aparición de Ginny y debía hacerlo ya. Si ella había sido secuestrada, había que dilucidad quién había podido mantenerla encerrada durante diecinueve años.

Llegó al archivo donde guardaban todos los expedientes de mortífagos, suponía que serían ellos quienes raptaron a Ginny, les hicieron creer que había muerto y ahora, por alguna razón que debía descubrir, la habían soltado.

Entró en el archivo de los mortífagos, el cual ocupaba una habitación entera.

―Joder…

Condenados hijos de puta. El que no debe ser nombrado hacía ya diecinueve años que había muerto, por una maldición rebotada, pero la cosa no acabó ahí. Muchos mortífagos quedaron libres, huyeron. Y durante los siguientes años, los aurores los persiguieron y apresaron uno a uno. Ahora se pudren en Azkaban, aunque ya no hay dementores desde hace mucho.

Tantas pérdidas, tantas muertes… Si nada de esto hubiese pasado, no habría tantas vidas rotas, Ginny no estaría en ese estado… Y Ron no tendría que comprobar cientos de expendientes. Bueno, aquel último pensamiento le pareció egoísta, así que se puso a investigar.

Sin embargo, tras tres horas y con los primeros aurores llegando a la Oficina, Ron se dijo que ya tenía suficiente, que debía buscar otras vías.

Se dirigió a casa y se metió en la cama, diciéndose que necesitaba dormir. Sin embargo, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

―Maldito Harry ―soltó al aire.

Sí, maldito. Maldito por irse, por no volver, por quedarse en su pequeña utopía que él mismo había construido, en su engaño, lejos de todo y de todos. Ginny había vuelto, ¿no le resultaba suficiente para dejarlo todo y volver? Estaba claro que no.

Diecinueve años eran mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

―

―Ron… Ron, despierta

El aludido despertó. A través de la ventana pudo ver que era de noche. Hermione, quien le había estado llamando, estaba sentada al borde de la cama. Ron se pasó una mano por la frente. Estaba sudando.

―Hermione… Me he quedado dormido.

―Los de la Oficina de Aurores dicen que estabas esta mañana, pero que te fuiste pronto. Y… en la Oficina de Trasladores también te han visto. Al parecer has tomado un traslador a Estados Unidos, a Nueva York.

Ron miró a su esposa.

―¿Me estabas espiando? ―preguntó él, con malicia.

Hermione sonrió.

―No te estaba espiando, es sólo que ayer estabas muy raro. ¿Qué has ido a hacer allí?

Ron se recostó sobre la cama y se quedó mirándola.

―He ido a verle a él.

―¿A quién?

―A Harry ―Hermione se quedó en silencio, en un silencio sepulcral que podría helar hasta el peor de los enemigos ― ¿No vas a decir nada?

―¿Me estás diciendo que has estado en contacto con Harry todo este tiempo?

―Sí, él me lo pidió. Le he mantenido al tanto de lo que ha estado ocurriendo todo este tiempo. Sabe de nuestros hijos y…

Pero no pudo decir nada más, Hermione le había cruzado la cara.

―Eres increíble, Ron, increíble.

―Oye, fue cosa de Harry, me hizo prometer no contarlo.

―¿Me estás diciendo que durante diecinueve años has sabido de tu mejor amigo y no has querido contárselo ni siquiera a tu mujer, pedazo de idiota?

―¡Fue una promesa! ¡No podía hacer nada!

―¡¿Y dónde queda la sinceridad hacia una esposa?!

―¡No me vengas ahora con esas!

―¿Por qué gritáis?

Hugo había aparecido en la puerta. Tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron callados. Hermione fue hasta su hijo y le tomó de la mano.

―Hugo, cielo, es tarde. ¿No deberías estar en la cama? Te acompañaré ―se volvió a su marido ―. Quizás deberías ir a ver a Ginny. Ella es quien más te necesita.

Ron se quedó solo. Se arregló un poco la ropa y obedeció a su mujer, poniendo dirección hacia San Mungo. Una vez allí, en la sala Janus Thickey, se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama de Ginny, observándola mientras tomaba una de sus frías manos. Sus padres se habían ido a casa, a descansar.

―Rose ha empezado su primer año en el colegio. Ha sido seleccionada para Gryffindor, aunque todos nos lo imaginábamos. Pero estaba muy asustada. Ahora ya ha ido a sus primeras clases, ¿sabes? Y Minerva ―se rió sólo ―, es gracioso, Minerva nos ha escrito, diciendo que es como ver a Hermione otra vez en los pasillos. Que es muy aplicada, muy lista, siempre con un brazo en alto en las clases… ―una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras mantenía la mirada perdida ―. Es mi princesita, ¿sabes? Mi niña pequeña. Ojalá puedas conocerla, te sorprenderías de lo que es capaz… y de lo que será capaz. Para mí lo es todo, y tengo miedo del día que, no sé, alguien venga pidiendo su mano ―volvió a reír ―. Y luego está Hugo. Mi pequeño Hugo, mi hombrecito. Es todo un genio, como su hermana. Me alegro que, en ese sentido, hayan salido a Hermione. No sé, es muy despierto, muy activo. Y le encanta el quidditch. Él también te gustará.

Ron miró a su hermana, todavía profundamente dormida. Los sanadores aconsejaron que nunca dejasen de hablarle, que quizás con eso lograban despertarla, aunque a Ron le parecía absurdo. Su hermana estaba en coma, no despertaría tan fácilmente. Aunque había algo de lo que no le había hablado.

―Te estarás preguntando qué ha sido de él. De Harry. Como creímos que habías muerto, no se lo dijimos hasta el día del fin de la guerra. Él lucho y peleó hasta el final, Ginny, habrías estado orgullosa de él en ese mismo instante, pero… Pero él no pudo más. Desearía poder decirte cualquier otra cosa, que está muerto. Que no volverá. Pero no es así. Él se marchó. No puedo aguantar tu pérdida como si aguantó las de Sirius o Dumbledore, pero la tuya no. Él te amaba, ¿sabes? Más que a nadie en el mundo. Y fue ese amor el que le dijo decir basta. Ahora vive en Estados Unidos, tiene una nueva vida, un trabajo sencillo, un nombre estúpido… ―tenía miedo de decirle aquellas últimas palabras ―. Y no va a volver. Sabe que estás vida… pero no piensa volver ―se quedó mirando a su hermana mientras tomaba su mano fuertemente con las suyas y las besaba ―. Ginny, tienes que despertar. Tienes que hacerlo ―comenzó a llorar ―. Por mí, mamá, papá, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill… Por mis hijos, por Hermione… Tienes que despertar… Vamos, despierta.

Pero Ginny no despertó. Ron posó su mano con delicadeza y se quedó sentado. No sabía en qué momento se quedó dormido sobre las sábanas, ni cuando alguien le empezó a despertar.

―Ron… Ron… ―era una voz débil, la voz más débil que alguna vez pudiese haber oído, pero le era muy familiar. Hacía casi veinte años que no la oía.

―¿Qué…?

―Ron, ¿qué ha pasado?

Ron se despertó. Allí estaba ella, Ginny. Había vuelto en sí. Había despertado al fin.


	5. Regreso

**4**

**Regreso**

Steve tomó aire. La brisa de aquella noche se colaba por la ventana abierta, golpeando en su pecho y erizándole el vello. A Lisa le gustaba pasar muchas noches de esa manera, pero Steve tenía frío.

Y tampoco podía dormir. Desde que Ron había vuelto hacía cuatro noches, desde que le había vuelto a ver, no había podido conciliar el sueño ni un ápice. Y es que Ginny había despertado y él le había confesado que no sabía si volver.

¿Por qué le había dicho eso? En fin, era Ginny, la chica de quien estaba enamorado. Había descubierto que, diecinueve años después, estaba viva. Y en vez de volver, aquí seguía. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de ella? No, Harry no la había olvidado en ningún momento. Steve McIntyre, por su parte, nunca había conocido a Ginny Weasley.

Steve McIntyre… Nada más dejar Hogwarts, coger lo necesario en Grimmauld Place y liberar a Kreacher, o al menos ponerlo al servicio de quien él creyese oportuno, Harry abandonó Londres. No quiso trasladarse a algún lugar de Inglaterra, ni tampoco Europa, así que miró a América, a Estados Unidos. Tras llegar a Nueva York y pasar unos meses en la Gran Manzana, decidió que lo suyo era la vida de campo, así que se fue a vivir a Pinewood, donde adoptó la identidad de Steve. Allí, aprendió el oficio de carpintero, aunque no descartó otras ocupaciones. Se compró una camioneta, un pesquero… En fin, era la vida con la que Harry siempre había soñado.

Miró a un lado. Elizabeth dormía tranquila. Porque sí, entonces llegó Elizabeth, triste porque el viejo reloj de su abuelo, regalo de la infancia, ya no funcionaba. Harry aún recordaba que no pudo repararlo, que utilizó la magia para ello, una de las últimas ocasiones en que la utilizó.

Cada día que pasaba, cada semana, mes, año… Harry era menos Harry y más Steve. Aunque nunca dejaría de cartearse con Ron y, por tanto, de olvidar aquella antigua vida. Aunque siempre quedaría en él un vestigio de Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió, el Elegido… Ahora mismo se sentía más como su otro yo. Tenía que admitirlo.

Elizabeth se revolvió en la cama. Steve se levantó y, lentamente, recogió sus cosas. No era propio de él hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Las pocas veces que Lisa le permitía quedarse a dormir en su casa, él permanecía allí hasta el día siguiente, levantándose temprano para hacerle el desayuno, pero lo cierto es que esa noche no podía dormir. Y necesitaba pensar.

Tras vestirse en el salón, abandonó la casa y se fue caminando hasta la suya propia, que no quedaba lejos.

Pinewood estaba en calma, como a él le gustaba. El cielo sin nubes dejaba ver las estrellas refulgentes. Caminó brevemente mientras las contemplaba. A Steve le gustaban aquellos pequeños placeres. En cuanto llegó a la casa, supo que algo no iba bien, pues la puerta estaba abierta. De inmediato, sintió presencias una vez dentro.

Lentamente, caminó hasta la cocina. Puede que Steve ocupase la mayor parte de sí mismo ahora, pero su parte de Harry Potter aún recordaba dónde guardaba su varita mágica. Tras extraerla del bote de las galletas, la empuñó fuertemente.

_¿Y ahora qué, Steve? O Harry. O como te llames. Hace once años que no realizas un hechizo, estás desentrenado. Y no sabes lo que hay ahí fuera._

Pero empuñó fuertemente la varita mientras se mantenía en calma. Intentó recordar aquellos años, en los que se entrenaba para burlar un dragón, para sobrevivir a un laberinto lleno de misterios, en los que entrenaba a sus amigos en defensa contra las artes oscuras, porque una bruja malvada se lo impedía, para los que estuvo meses huyendo, buscando objetos oscuros. Esos mismos años se le antojaban ahora lejanos y borrosos. Pero aún recordaba los hechizos. Y las maldiciones.

¿Y quiénes eran esas que habían entrado en su casa? No sabía por qué, pero el haber sacado su varita le decía dos cosas: que eran gente mágica, sí, pero que también eran mortífagos.

O quizás es que vivió paranoico unos años.

Entonces, vio una sombra. Apuntó y gritó

―¡_Desmaius_!

Estaba desentrenado, sí. Aunque pudo pronunciar el hechizo correctamente, le salió desviado. Y la sombra fue más rápida. Acto seguido, vio que había más de una. Siguió pronunciando hechizos, pero estos golpeaban paredes y ventanas, no a los intrusos. Entonces, alguien gritó:

―Ya lo tenemos, ¡vámonos!

Los desconocidos, literalmente, se desaparecieron. Eran magos, sin lugar a dudas.

―_Lumos_.

La punta de la varita se encendió, permitiéndole ver el destrozo que él mismo había provocado. Ejecutó un movimiento y las cosas volvieron a su sitio, más o menos. Necesitaba más práctica. Tras encender las luces y comprobar que todo había vuelto a su sitio, aunque aquello dejaba mucho que desear, se puso a pensar.

Ya lo tenían. ¿El qué? ¿Qué era aquello que querían y ya habían conseguido?

Fue entonces cuando tembló de arriba abajo. Corrió hasta el despacho que tenía. Como era de esperar, la mesa había sido apartada. En el suelo, varios tablones estaban arrancados. Y un pañuelo de terciopelo permanecía allí, pero lo que guardaba, lo que allí ocultó durante años, ya no estaba. Eso era lo que querían. Y sin duda alguna, ahora lo tenía claro, se trataba de mortífagos.

――

A la mañana siguiente, terminó de empacar lo básico y necesario. Aunque iba a volver a Inglaterra, no tenía miras de quedarse allí por mucho tiempo. No volvía por Ginny, no, aunque se dignaría en verla. Regresaba para descubrir quién le había robado.

Antes de marcharse a Nueva York, donde cogería un traslador a Londres, dejó todo atado y bien atado. Cerró la carpintería por unos días, no sin antes terminar con todos sus pedidos. Y después, fue a ver a Lisa.

―¿Te vas? ¿A Inglaterra?

―Sí. Mi abuela está enferma ―mintió él.

―Nunca me había dicho que tenías familia en Inglaterra. A decir verdad, nunca me has contado cosas sobre tu pasado, Steve.

―Mi pasado no tiene nada de interesante o especial, Lisa. En fin, nunca he salvado al mundo, por ejemplo ― rió ante su comentario. No, Steve nunca ha salvado al mundo, pero Harry Potter sí. Dos veces.

Lisa sonrió.

―Bueno, te voy a echar de menos estos días, pero la familia es la familia. Espero que tu abuela se mejore, Steve.

―Yo también.

Se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. Steve la abrazó fuertemente.

―Vuelve pronto.

―Lo haré… Te quiero.

Se apartó de ella y se dio la vuelta, sin siquiera mirarla o esperar a que ella correspondiese las palabras. No necesitaba saberlo.

Tras dejar Pinewood, se desapareció hacia Nueva York. Si iba a utilizar la magia de nuevo, tenía que habituarse otra vez a ella. Allí, tomó al fin el traslador que lo llevó de vuelta a Londres. Apareció en la Oficina de Trasladores, donde alguien le estaba esperando.

―Bienvenido a casa ―saludó Ron, seriamente.

Harry, porque ahora era Harry de nuevo, le miró también de forma seria, sin ningún sentimiento de alegría en el rostro.

―Tenemos que hablar.


	6. Reencuentro

**5**

**Reencuentro **

―Ves, aquí estás con Fred y George. ¿Te acuerdas de Fred? Murió hace años, poco después de cuando creíamos que tú habías muerto. Oh, mírate, una con Percy. ¿No lo recuerdas a él tampoco? ―Ginny Weasley negó con la cabeza ―. Oh, bueno, creo que será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy.

―No se dé por rendida, señora Weasley ―le dijo una enfermera que estaba haciendo una cama cerca de ellas ―. Los amnésicos son impredecibles. Pueden tardar días en recuperar la memoria…

―O años ―terminó Molly la frase con pesadumbre.

―O años, sí. Pero sólo aquellos que no tienen a nadie que les haga recordar ―terminó de hacer la cama y se llevó unas sábanas sucias ―. Usted siga trayéndole fotografías a Ginevra y ya verá como pronto está con usted.

―Muchas gracias ―contestó ella con solemnidad.

―Volveré luego para traerle la comida.

Molly Weasley miró a su hija. Desde que había despertado, había recuperado un poco de color en su rostro, aunque aún seguía muy delgada y tenía el pelo entrecano. Pero ya habían dicho los sanadores que con una buena alimentación y los adecuados estímulos, Ginny volvería a ser la misma, aunque nadie podría devolverle esos diecinueve años perdidos. Nadie.

―¿Sabes que Ron vendrá a verte esta tarde? Quiere preguntarte algo, ya sabes que trabaja como auror. ¿No lo sabías? Es auror. Estuvo unos años tras el mostrador de la tienda de George, ahorrando mucho. Luego hizo las pruebas y entró en la Oficina. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de él, aunque es normal sentir algo de miedo. Oh, mira, ahí viene la comida.

Ginny a veces sonreía, a veces se quedaba con la mirada perdida, pero rara vez hablaba. Tenía momentos de lucidez y momentos en que no recordaba nada, pero nadie dijo que aquello fuese a ser fácil. En estos momentos, lo único que se podía hacer era ir dando pequeños pasos.

Mientras tanto, en el Ministerio, dos hombres entraban en un despacho de la Oficina de Aurores, el de Ron Weasley.

―¿Cómo que la han robado?

―Lo que oyes. Entraron en mi casa, descubrieron donde la tenía guardada y se la llevaron.

―¿Puedes explicarme al menos por qué te llevaste la Varita de Saúco? ¿Por qué la varita más poderosa del mundo se mantenía escondida debajo de unas tablas de madera? Creí que la dejarías aquí, en la tumba de Dumbledore.

―Y era eso lo que iba a hacer, Ron, pero ya viste el poder de esa varita, aun en las manos de quien no era su legítimo dueño. No podía arriesgarme a dejarla allí para que los mortífagos la robasen.

―Bueno, pues eso ahora no importa. ¿Trataron de matarte?

―No, no lo hicieron. Eso me hace pensar que no eran más que gente a sueldo, con el único fin de robar la varita, nada más.

―¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en este momento?

―Ron, ¿crees que el hecho de que hayan liberado a Ginny y a mí me roben la Varita de Saúco… tiene relación alguna?

Ron miró a su antiguo amigo, pensativo.

―Eso podría significar que el objetivo principal… eres tú. En fin, quizás la liberación de Ginny sólo fuese la clave para dar contigo. Sabrían que trataríamos de contactar para decírtelo.

Se quedaron mirando un momento, en silencio.

―¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Ron cogió su túnica y se la puso.

―Ahora iremos a San Mungo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo una investigación entre manos. He de averiguar quién o quiénes secuestraron a Ginny.

―¿A San Mungo? ¿Vamos a ver a Ginny? ―quiso saber Harry. Se le notaba un tanto asustado.

Ron se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando.

―Sí, vamos a verla. Bueno, voy a verla yo. Tú puedes hacerlo si tienes los cojones necesarios ―desde que trabajaba como auror, Ron se había vuelto un tanto malhablado, aunque procuraba no hacerlo delante de sus hijos ―. Pero tranquilo, no recuerda nada. Ni siquiera a nosotros.

―¿Le has dicho si estoy muerto?

―¿Para qué? Ni siquiera sabe quién eres. Poco le puede afectar la noticia de que Harry Potter está muerto. Porque verdaderamente lo está, ¿no, Steve?

Harry no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar a que Ron saliese de su despacho para seguirlo. Minutos después, tras tomar la Red Flu, llegaron a San Mungo y, al rato, estaban en la sala Janus Thickey. Nadie había allí para ver a Ginny, lo cual era un alivio para Harry. No estaba preparado, todavía, para reencontrarse con el mundo que había abandonado una vez.

―Hola, Ginny, ¿cómo estás?

―Estoy bien. Hoy he comido tarta de chocolate en el postre ―sonrió.

―Es tu favorita ―confesó Ron.

―¿Lo es?

―Sí, sí que lo es. Mamá lleva haciéndotela desde que tienes uso de razón. Todos los fines de semana le suplicabas que te hiciese una, pero ella decía que no, que te engordarías ―se rió, pero Ginny se limitó a sonreír ―. Pero cuando las hacía, estas estaban hechas con mucho amor. Y tú prácticamente nos dejabas sin nada.

―¿En serio? Vaya, entonces será verdad. Recuerdo que la comía con nata.

Ron se quedó callado. O era su imaginación, o Ginny acababa de tener un pequeño recuerdo.

―Sí, es cierto. En fin, Ginny, he venido con alguien que quiero que veas.

Miró hacia atrás y le indicó a Harry que se acercase. Este así lo hizo, hasta poder ver, al fin, a Ginny. Estaba muy desmejorada, sin duda, pero aún quedaban en ella atisbos de aquella chica pelirroja e indómita de la que una vez se enamoró.

Ginny se le quedó mirando un momento, con mirada curiosa.

―¿Quién es?

Ron confiaba en que aquello fuese la clave, el ver a Harry y recordarlo todo, pero Ginny no parecía reconocerle.

―Es… Es Steve McIntyre, Ginny, auror del Ministerio de Magia estadounidense. Ha venido aquí para investigar la fuga de mortífagos hacia los Estados Unidos de América. Quisiéramos saber si recuerdas algo de tu cautiverio. Creemos que quienes te secuestraron podrían estar involucrados en alguna huida. ¿No recuerdas nada?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

―Todo sigue borroso en mi mente. Recuerdo un lugar oscuro, paredes de piedra, el frío, una cadena atada a mi tobillo… Lo siento, Ron.

El joven posó sus labios en la frente de ella.

―Es más que suficiente, Ginny, gracias por esforzarte. Ahora, descansa.

Los dos hombres se marcharon, dejándola sola.

―Increíble… Es increíble ―confesó Ron ―. En fin, creí que al verte ella lo recordaría todo, por Merlín, si se pasó años enamorada de ti. Y sin embargo, no te ha reconocido en absoluto.

―Bueno, pues ahora eso es lo de menos. Debo encontrar a aquel o aquellos que me han robado la Varita de Saúco. Y esta vez no me preocuparé de llevarla otra vez conmigo.

―¿Qué piensas hacer?

―Esta vez, en cuanto la haya recuperado… la destruiré.


	7. Aurores

**6**

**Aurores**

―Admítelo, hasta que Ginny no recobre la memoria, no podemos hacer nada.

―¿Y tú te llamas auror? ―Harry ni siquiera bajo el dossier que tenía entre sus manos y que estudiaba con atención.

―Harry, no sabemos quienes la secuestraron. No sabemos quiénes eran esos tíos que te robaron la varita. ¿Acaso sabes algo de investigaciones?

Harry cerró el dossier y lo tiró sobre la mesa. Tras eso, puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cruzó las piernas por sobre la mesa.

―Ocurre que tienes ante ti a alguien que ha trabajado con aurores en Estados Unidos. Y deberías ver eso, nosotros parecemos críos si comparamos nuestro modus operandi con el suyo. En fin, ¿dossiers? Ellos utilizan la tecnología y lo guardan todo en ordenadores.

Ron agitó un brazo, desestimando las palabras de Harry. Ya tenía bastante con oír acerca de las maravillas de la tecnología muggle de boca de su mujer. Ya tenían televisión, ordenador, teléfonos móviles que Ron no llegaba a comprender y conexión a Internet de fibra óptica. Incluso Ron había permitido que sus hijos se impregnasen de todo lo muggle, en aras de que estuviesen mejor preparados en el futuro. De ahí que, en su trabajo, Ron no quisiese saber nada de cosas referentes a los muggles.

―Me da igual, Harry. Aquí trabajamos así. Y debes admitir que no tenemos una pista clara.

―No, no la tenemos. Pero sí que tenemos sospechosos.

Cogió varios dossiers, los apiló y los dejó delante de Ron.

―¿Qué es esto?

―Expedientes de mortífagos que aún no habéis capturado. Posibles sospechosos.

Ron fue hojeándolos uno a uno.

―Rabastan Lestrange… Walden McNair… ¿Draco Malfoy? Y también veo a Theodore Nott. Ellos dos nunca fueron acusados de actividades mortífagas.

―No, pero nunca digas que de esta agua no beberás. Técnicamente, Draco era un mortífago. La Marca Tenebrosa aún permanece en su brazo, de por vida. Y Nott… No llegamos a comprobar su antebrazo izquierdo.

―¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué movilice a todo el cuerpo? ―preguntó él, incrédulo.

Harry apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa de Ron y se le quedó mirando.

―Alguien ha robado la varita más poderosa de todo el planeta. Aun cuando no sea el legítimo propietario, al menos tiene en sus manos una varita poderosa. Y eso sólo puede significar una cosa: querrá matarme. Así pues, ¿vas a hacer algo o vas a quedarte ahí parado?

Ron miró largamente a Harry.

―Eres Harry Potter. Eres el Niño que vivió, el Elegido… Ni el mayor mago tenebroso pudo derrotarte, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo uno de sus antiguos lacayos?

―Ya conocías la profecía, "_Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..._". Fuese yo tras Voldemort o no sólo quería decir una cosa, que moriría él o moriría yo. Pero entre estos sospechosos y yo no hay profecía que valga. Si me encuentran en horas bajas, podrían matarme. ¿Vas a movilizar a los aurores?

―Aún así, eres Harry Potter, no eres precisamente un novato en estas cosas.

―¿Cuál es tu problema, Ron? ―quiso saber Harry. Desde que había llegado, la actitud de Ron hacia él había sido muy extraña.

―¿Que cuál es mi problema? ¿Quieres saberlo? Está bien, te lo voy a decir. Mi problema es que, después de diecinueve años, te has dignado a volver con nosotros. Y ni siquiera vuelves porque Ginny haya reaparecido, viva además, sino porque tu preciada Varita de Saúco ha sido robada ante tus narices. Quiero decir, que en cuanto la recuperes, volverás a marcharte. Y esta vez no porque el amor de tu vida haya muerto, sino porque ya tienes a otra que te caliente la cama.

Ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Harry alzó el puño y lo estampó contra la cara de Ron. Este cayó hacia atrás, estampándose contra la pared. Entonces, varios aurores aparecieron.

―¿Qué ocurre aquí? ―el Jefe de la Oficina se preguntaba, indignado, cómo es que un auror estaba tirado en el suelo, con un golpe en la cara.

―Usted debe ser el Jefe… ¿Podemos hablar?

―Harry Potter… Claro, claro. Acompáñeme a mi despacho. Garrett, ayude a Weasley a levantarse.

Harry salió con el Jefe mientras el tal Garrett ayudaba a Ron, quien se desprendía con furia de su ayuda. Miró rabioso a Harry, pero no hizo nada. Obviamente, no podía enzarzarse en un duelo con varitas mágicas en plena Oficina de Aurores y con su Jefe delante.

Al rato, Harry entraba en el despacho. El Jefe iba detrás de él. Ron, por su parte, descansaba en su silla. Tenía un ojo morado, pero no había hecho nada por remediarlo.

―Weasley, debería usted hacer algo con ese ojo ―recomendó el Jefe.

―Prefiero dejarlo como está. Como recordatorio y como herida de guerra.

―Claro, claro, lo que usted prefiera. En fin, recoja sus cosas y vaya a su nuevo destino. El señor Potter toma posesión de su despacho, de la investigación sobre el robo de la Varita de Saúco y de la investigación sobre el secuestro de Ginny Weasley.

Ron se levantó, atónito. Harry esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

―Será una broma, ¿no? ¡Todo eso es mío!

―¿Ha visto usted alguna vez que yo bromee, Weasley? Recoja sus cosas y vaya a su nueva ubicación.

El Jefe se marchó, dejándoles solos. Ambos se miraron momentáneamente, pero Ron se dedicó a recoger lo imprescindible. Pasó por delante de Harry, le miró un momento y, finalmente, se marchó. Harry, por su parte, cerró la puerta.

Sin embargo, aquello no podía quedar en nada. Horas después, Ron entraba furioso en el despacho de Harry.

―Vaya, sí que has tardado.

―Cállate. No puedes venir aquí, después de diecinueve años, y quitarme el puesto. ¿Sabes cuánto me costó conseguir todo esto?

―Pues en proporción a lo que has tardado en venir quejándote…

Ron golpeó fuertemente con un puño en la mesa. Varios de los objetos que había encima, la mayoría todavía de Ron, temblaron.

―No tienes ningún derecho, ¡ninguno! Y te voy a decir una cosa, en cuanto esto acabe te irás. Te volverás a Estados Unidos con tu puta, ¡sí, tu puta! ―gritó, viendo que Harry iba a reprochárselo ―. ¡Con esa furcia con la que te acuestas por las noches! ¡Con esa zorra a la que ha preferido antes que a mi hermana, aquella a la que confesaste, aquella noche en la tienda de campaña, que amabas, de quien no sabrías que pasaría si muriese!

―Ron, basta…

―Y te diré una cosa. Espero que todo salga bien. Espero que recuperes la varita y averigües quién es el culpable del secuestro de Ginny, lo espero de verdad... Porque a pesar de todo, todavía te guardo un mínimo de respeto. Espero eso y que no aparezcas muerto cualquier día de estos.

Harry iba a decir algo, pero Ron se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dando un portazo. Se quedó mirando la puerta hasta que cogió de nuevo los dossiers y salió.

―¡Atención todos! ―gritó a los aurores de la Oficina ― Tenemos trabajo que hacer.


End file.
